A Different Story
by Kitty0567
Summary: A new character is introduced. How will her involvement impact what happens? Set during Divergent
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Katy

My hands grip the edge of the sink and I take a deep breath.

 _In._

 _Out._

I repeat this to myself over and over again until my heartbeat slows down to a normal pace. _This is it. The day before I can finally escape!_ My heart starts racing again as I realize that the moment I have been waiting for for 16 years is almost here. I hear my father pounding up the stairs and I quickly twist my hair into the proper Abnegation hairstyle. As I hear my door start to creak open I quickly grab the bottom of my grey robe to prevent my hands from shaking. No need to give him an excuse to get mad at me. I take a deep breath to calm down before facing him. My worst nightmare, my tormenter, my father. Marcus enters the room and looks me up and down with an appraising look. After deeming me presentable, he smiles at me and for a moment looks at me like a proud parent. The thing that has always disturbed me most about him is that he can slip from tormenter to father in the blink of an eye.

"Are you ready for your test?" He asks me pleasantly. I can only nod.

"Dad, why didn't you prepare me like you did with Tobias?" As soon as the question is out of my mouth I try to take it back. My body immediately tenses up as I wait for him to punish me for speaking out of turn.

But instead of getting angry at my selfish curiousness he answers my question, "I only prepared Tobias because I thought he was Divergent. You, on the other hand clearly belong in Abnegation."

After hearing that part of me feels like laughing. What Marcus clearly doesn't see is that I have been waiting to transfer out of Abnegation for years. Not because I thought I was Divergent but because I longed to be free. He also doesn't know that I have had a plan laid out for the last few years. I am going to take my Aptitude test, the result really doesn't matter, then I am going transfer to Dauntless. To really spite my father and show him that I am not at all who he thinks I am, I have thought of joining the Erudite, but I don't agree with their newspapers and their faction is just as stifling as Abnegation. The only faction where I can be truly free is Dauntless. Not to mention my brother will be there, and even if it's faction before blood, my blood was there for me when my faction wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I still don't own Divergent

* * *

Chapter Two: Katy

I arrive at school and immediately look for the one friend I've ever had, Beatrice Prior. Well as close as a friend that you can have in Abnegation. I immediately spot her watching the Dauntless hop off the train. I smile and start to walk towards her, when a Erudite boy with large rectangular glasses pushes me to the floor. If I had my way I would react, I don't know how I would react but I would do something, but since I still represent Abnegation I merely push myself off of the floor and continue walking. I try to find Beatrice, but she has already gone towards her first class. I quickly glance at my watch and realize that I am running late. I look around to make sure nobody is watching and then I run to class, getting there just before the bell rings.

After our classes have finished,I sit next to Beatrice at the long tables in the cafeteria waiting to take the Aptitude Test. I look around at the clearly demarcated factions. The Candor in their black and white are waving their arms around and seem to be talking loudly. I roll my eyes, the Candor have always seemed strange to me, they use honesty as an excuse to be blunt, and force the truth out of people just to try and prove that they believe in full disclosure and honesty. I have never fully agreed with the Candor. Why should we know everything about everyone? There is a difference between honesty and intrusiveness and the Candor practice intrusiveness. When I was 14 and deciding which faction I would choose it didn't take me long to eliminate Candor. My gaze shifts over to the blue clad Erudite. In another time, in another life I would think about joining Erudite, but I have spent my entire life being told how to act and the Erudite life is one spent being told to study, be curious, be right. Just as I finish monologuing my feelings about Erudite another high pitched squeal is emitted from a group of brightly clad Amity. I roll my eyes again. Amity preaches peace, but they practice ignorance. I might not wholly agree with Candor values, but I do believe that turning a blind eye is worse than hearing the truth. Amity was never a choice for me, they are like optimistic little bubbles. I am a realist or as some people like to call it, pessimistic. I would only be miserable there. Finally my eyes turned toward the Dauntless. My heart starts to pound as I see the life that can be mine in just a few days. When I watch them hop off of trains half of me thinks they're idiots, but the other half of me longs to join them, feels called to them. That is why when I was 14 I decided I was going to join them. I made my decision just before Tobias's Choosing Ceremony. It was just serendipitous that Tobias also chose Dauntless. I have been training, if you can call it that, to join them ever since. When I was 14 I started to prepare to be an initiate of Dauntless by reading a book about fitness and personal health that I found in the trash. I knew that to keep up with the Dauntless I would need to have some muscle. It worked and for the past two years I have managed to keep my workouts a secret from Marcus. Sometimes loose Abnegation robes come in handy.

"Kathryn Eaton," After hearing my name I am quickly drawn from my trance. I look up to see Caleb Prior, Beatrice's older brother, getting up and walking toward the door, I quickly follow him. Suddenly my heart starts pounding and I am having trouble breathing. _It doesn't matter what these tests say. You're going to get Abnegation. You're going to act like that is the result you wanted. It won't matter because tomorrow your life starts._ I say this to myself a few times until breathing comes easier. I am shown to a room that has a Dauntless women inside, since I can't be tested by a person in my faction she will be administering my Aptitude Test. I think it is a ridiculous cheating was possible, the members of Abnegation would be the least likely to do it. I take one more deep breath and then I walk into a room covered in mirrors. I quickly spot the chair and I hurry to sit down.

"My name is Tori," the Dauntless women says. I get a good look at her for the first time and I see several tattoos. They all must mean something if she is willing to let everyone see them. A part of me wants to ask why she decided to get tattoos or those particular tattoos. I mean voluntarily get something permanent that has to be done with a needle, no thanks! I shake my head quickly, I'm getting distracted.

"Here, drink this," she says as she hands me a clear vial of liquid. Several questions start running through my head. _What does the serum do? Who decided this was the best way to make the Aptitude Test?_ I shake my head again and quickly tip the serum to the back of my throat. I don't taste anything and a few seconds later I don't feel anything.

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in the school cafeteria. _Wow this is such an exciting test_. I think sarcastically. Suddenly a voice behind me forcefully says, "Choose."

I quickly look behind me to try find the source of the woman's voice but I don't see anyone. I look ahead and suddenly see two baskets that weren't there a second ago. In one basket lies a knife and in the other basket lies a piece of cheese. After seeing the piece of cheese my stomach rumbles, a reminder that I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. I stand there for a few moments thinking and weighing my options. More questions run through my head. _Why do I want to choose. Obviously something is coming and the knife or the cheese will help. But in what situation would either a knife or a piece of cheese work?_ The woman's voice interrupts my voice as she says,"Choose," even more forcefully. I make a split second decision. This is all in my head so I can control what happens, right? I quickly grab the cheese and the knife and say, "Here is my choice."

"Very well." the woman's voice responds. Suddenly I hear a door creak open. I look for the source and suddenly see a dog. The dog runs towards me with his teeth bared, a growl suddenly rips from his throat. I realize now why I was choosing between the knife and the cheese. I could either stab the dog or feed it the cheese. Guarantee my safety or keep my conscious clear. As the dog comes closer I instinctively get on its level, drop the knife and the cheese behind me, and stick my hand towards the dog slowly. Suddenly he stops and quirks his head at me, his tongue lolling out. He slowly steps closer to me and licks my face.

I laugh in response and am enjoying myself when I suddenly hear, "Puppy!"

I shoot to my feet and try to find the source of the exclamation. It is a little girl in a white dress and she is coming towards the dog. Suddenly the dog starts towards the little girl and has a glint in its eyes that seems to scream of death. Without thinking I quickly jump on top of the dog. Suddenly the dog stops struggling and I realize that I am on a bus. Suddenly a man starts talking to me. An alarm starts screaming in my head that I should just ignore and I try to, until he grabs my arm. I try to yank it out of his grasp, but his grip just tightens. His dirty fingers point toward the front page of a newspaper and he asks me, "Do you know this man?"

"Why do you need to know that?" I ask him.

"I can't tell you that." He says.

"Then I won't tell you if I know him," I firmly state.

He whispers,"If you know him you can save me."

At that point I decide he must be lying, why would he refuse to answer my question and say that his safety depends on me knowing this man? So I simply say, "No I don't know him and I have never seen him in my life," even though something at the back of my brain tells me I've seen him before.

Suddenly I'm back in the testing room. I quickly glance over at Tori to see how I did. She doesn't look at me, instead she quickly leaves the room. I'm confused, didn't I just get Abnegation? That's what Marcus expects of me and that's what I expected myself to get, but if I just got Abnegation why did Tori run out like that? Did I get something else? Maybe Dauntless or Erudite? I suppose I could have gotten Candor, or I think laughing to myself Amity. Just as I have managed to calm myself down Tori comes back into the room, "Sorry if I frightened you, but I did have a reason."

I look at her expectantly. She looks a bit dazed and shaken.

"Your results were inconclusive," she says looking down at her feet.

"Inconclusive? What does that mean?" I ask my voice sounding slightly hollow and shaken.

"At that she looks up at me, "It means you could belong in more than one faction. In fact you could belong in four of the five factions."

I look at her like she has two heads, and for once find myself at a loss for words. I just continue to stare at her and wait for her to continue explaining. To my relief she does, " Getting more than one faction is rare, getting three is unheard of but four…" She shakes her head at me in sympathy.

"Wait, I thought the test was only supposed to have one final answer for each person."

"Technically yes it should, but there are people whose brains work differently, who fit in more than one faction, it's called Divergent."

She says the last word so quietly that I have to lean in to catch it. Finally a question makes its way up to the forefront of my brain, "Can you at least tell me what factions I got?" I ask.

"When people hear the word choose at the beginning of the simulation they are supposed to pick between the knife and the cheese. You obviously didn't, that wouldn't have mattered when the dog came in because you were supposed to either feed the dog or kill him. Instead you dropped the items behind you, which didn't allow for elimination of either Amity or Dauntless. I should let you know now that you did show an aptitude for Erudite throughout the entire thing, there was no one moment when Erudite was 100% confirmed or eliminated. When you dove at the dog to save the little girl, I could finally eliminate Amity, but you also showed qualities of Abnegation and Dauntless in that act. Eventually I had to manually force the bus scenario to eliminate Candor or confirm Abnegation, which failed to happen. You didn't answer the man's question, which indicates that you don't belong in Candor, but you then pursued the truth, which does indicate Candor, but in the end you didn't answer his question even when he said it would save his life which is a quality of Abnegation," She takes a deep breath and looks to gauge my reaction. I simply stare into space as words pound in my head. _I didn't get textbook Abnegation. I am different. I stand out. Why did she act like getting Divergent was a horrible thing? Marcus was horribly wrong about me, not only am I Divergent, I am unique even among the Divergent._ The last thought almost makes me laugh out loud and I would have if I hadn't noticed Tori standing right there. I quickly shake my head and try to refocus. "What does this mean?" I ask quietly.

She shakes her head and says,"I don't know, but no matter what you can't tell anyone your results."

I nod and then she continues, "Do you want me to send you home? You look a bit pale."

I simply shake my head and say,"I'm fine." I leave out the part of the story that involves me getting hit with a belt if I get home too early. Tori looks like she doesn't believe me, but she walks me towards the door anyway. My head drifts into the clouds as I start thinking about my test results. The words _Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, Divergent_ pound through my head until a thought suddenly breaks through, _I belong with Dauntless. I really did feel pull toward them!_ This thought keeps me steady as I sit back down in the cafeteria. No matter what the test said I can still choose Dauntless, in fact Dauntless is one of the places I belong. I glance up slightly as I hear Beatrice's name called. I try to give her a small smile of reassurance but she is too distracted. I notice that she grabs the bottom of her robe, a habit I've noticed whenever she gets nervous. I wonder what she will choose. She and her brother are like perfect Abnegations, at least on the outside they appear to be. I've noticed the books in Caleb's room, the ones that are carefully wedged between the dresser and his wall. I quickly glance over at him and notice that he looks rattled. Is he Divergent too? I shake my head, he can't be, he is Erudite through and through. I wonder what Beatrice will get, she always claims that she isn't as selfless as she should be, but I know that isn't true. In the moments when she is not thinking about it she can be one of the most selfless people I know. But if she doesn't believe that she is cut out for Abnegation where does she think she belongs? My thoughts continue on this random train of thought until I see Susan calmly walking back into the cafeteria. Slowly everyone else that went back with her filter into the cafeteria. _Wait, where's Beatrice? Is she still taking the Aptitude Test?_ Out of the corner of my eye I see Tori coming over to talk to Caleb.

I hear her say, " Beatrice started feeling sick after the Aptitude Test so she went home."

 _Sick? That's weird._ Beatrice was one of the last few people to take the test so everyone starts filing out after Tori leaves. I wait with the other Abnegations for everyone else to leave. After they are all gone, the Abnegations slowly file out of the school cafeteria. For a second I am hit with nostalgia, this is is probably the last time that I will come into this building.

I decide to take the bus with Susan, Robert, and Caleb. We all end up giving up our seats to other patrons on the bus. By now it's a habit for me, but a selfish part of me is happy that after tomorrow I won't be expected to give up my seat or to always put others before myself. I stare out the window as the Abnegation sector starts coming into view. The buildings all run together in dull greys and whites. Eventually the bus stops and the four of us wait for everyone else to get off.

As we are walking toward the Prior house we see Beatrice.

"Beatrice!" Caleb says. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Beatrice responds. I look at her questioningly and she simply shrugs. "When the test was over, I got sick. Must have been that liquid they gave us. I feel better now, though." I know that she is lying but I decide not to push it, if she wanted to tell us the truth than she would have. I glance over at the other three and see that Susan and Robert believe her, but Caleb still looks unsure.

"I have to get home, but I will see you guys tomorrow," I say. I wave goodbye to the four of them and start trudging towards home. Home what an interesting word to apply to Marcus's house. Home is supposed to be the place where you feel comfortable, the place where your worries and fears don't exist. Home is not supposed to hold the very origin of your worries and fears. Home is not supposed to be the place where you are most uncomfortable. I enter the house and go towards the fridge to defrost two pieces of chicken. After the chicken is done, I quickly cook some peas on the stove.I set the table and am seated just as Marcus walks through the door. In his hand is a newspaper, he looks exhausted. The part of me that yearns to be the perfect daughter wants to ask him what is wrong, but I ignore her. If he wants to tell me, he will. He quietly sits down at the table and sets the newspaper to his left. While he starts eating his chicken, I quickly glance at the newspaper to see why he would keep it. Usually he simply throws the newspapers out before I have a chance to see them. All I see is a few sentences, but it's enough. Erudite finally found the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Katy

The newspaper article speculates that the reason that Marcus Eaton's oldest son transferred out of Abnegation was because of child abuse. I can't believe it. How would they have found out? All of the Abnegation think that Marcus is perfect and that Tobias and I are his strange children. They think that Tobias is a traitor and soon I will be a traitor in their eyes too.

I realize that my mouth had gone slightly ajar when I read the article so I quickly close it before Marcus can notice. I sneak a quick glance at him. He is simply eating his dinner in silence. My heart starts to pound, Marcus usually says something when he comes home, usually he is only silent when I am in trouble. My mind quickly whirs trying to figure out what I could have done. For the past few months I have been the perfect Abnegation there is nothing that he could get mad at me for, except for being Divergent. _But he doesn't know I'm Divergent. Does he?_

Finally Marcus starts to speak, but his voice sounds slightly off when he says, "How did the test go?"  
"Fine." I lie.

"Did you get the expected result?"  
"Yes." Along with a few unexpected results, I think.

"Did you do anything interesting in the past week?"

"No sir." _Interesting? What on earth could he mean?_

"That's two lies, Kathryn." He says in the voice I have come to fear most of all. His self-righteous voice as I like to call it.

"What do you mean sir?" I ask my mind panicking. _How does he know?_

"There is the third. As you know the first was talking to that Erudite reporter and telling him lies about why Tobias betrayed us. The second was lying about it and the third was playing innocent when questioned."

All I can do is gape at him. I know what's coming next and not matter how familiar it seems, it doesn't fail to terrify me everytime. I know what comes next though and I know that there is no use trying to fight it, so I slowly push my chair back and trudge up the stairs toward my room. On the way I pause by Tobias's old room and look in it. It looks exactly like it did two years ago, identical to every other Abnegation bedroom except for the blue sculpture sitting on his desk in defiance. I open the door to my room and walk towards the bed to sit down. With a jolt I realize that my fitness book sits wide open on my desk and I can hear Marcus coming down the hallway. I quickly leap up, close the book and slide it under the bed. I hurry to sit on the bed and look natural when he comes in.

That night I sleep restlessly, everything hurts. He was even more angry than usual and assumed that I would be wearing loose Abnegation clothes for the rest of my days to cover up the marks. Eventually I dive into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the sound of scrambled eggs being made.I quietly hurry down the stairs to see Marcus making breakfast, the events of last night forgotten. I go to the stove to help him, but he surprises me by saying, "Go sit down, today is a big day."

Bemused I head towards my chair and wince and I slowly lower myself down. Just as I have lowered myself into the chair, Marcus turns around and puts a plate of scrambled eggs and a fork in front of me. I quietly mumble my thanks and start eating.

"You know what's going to happen today right?" My father asks.

I nod in assent and say,"Yes sir, I saw the Choosing Ceremony two years ago."

"This year I am delivering the speech so I have to get there earlier. You are okay taking the bus right?"

I nod. _I guess we are back to caring father in "The Many Sides Of Marcus Eaton"_

"You know your choice right?" he says.

"Yes sir, and I'm very confident." He gives me a small smile at this, and I almost laugh. Suddenly he stands up and says that he will see me soon. I nod and start to clear the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n I still do not own Divergent, Victoria Roth still does, the only character that I created is Katy**

* * *

Chapter Four: Katy

I stand along with the other 16 year olds of the factions. The ceremony goes in reverse alphabetical order so I will get to see almost everyone else choose before me. As I stand, my heart starts pounding out an erratic beat. _I am really going to do it. I am really going to escape! My father is going to hate me, my old faction is going to hate me, but I'll finally be free!_ Suddenly I realize that Marcus is giving his introduction speech. His words all run together in my head and I eventually give up trying to listen, instead I focus on the bowl of coals that I will soon put my blood into. Suddenly I hear, "Caleb Prior."

I watch as Caleb heads toward the bowls, I am about to tune out again, but then Caleb puts his blood in the water?! I knew that he seemed like a Erudite, but he never struck me as the type of person that would switch out of Abnegation. Whispers soon start behind my ears as the Abnegation mutter about the traitor. Eventually everyone calms down and Beatrice's name is called. I watch as she shakily walks towards the bowls and grabs the knife. She looks like she hasn't made her choice yet, and all of a sudden her blood is spilling onto the floor, until she puts her hand over the coals. At this the Abnegation start muttering again, but I barely hear them. I can't believe it, at least three faction transfers from Abnegation and at least two of them are going to Dauntless. That has to be a new record. I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear, "Kathryn Eaton."

As I walk steadily towards my father, I can almost feel the relaxed Abnegation stares on my back. They all think that since I am Marcus's daughter that I will stay in Abnegation. What they don't realize is that one of the main reasons I decided to leave was because of my father. Their misplaced trust and the confidence with which my father hands me the dagger puts a small smile on my face. I confidently slice my hand and hold it over the Dauntless coals. A full smile coming to my face when I hear the commotion behind me and see the look on my father's face. I go and stand beside the other initiates. I look around and notice that all of their hair is down, so I hurry to inconspicuously let my hair down. I need to get rid of as many traces of Abnegation that are on me before initiation starts. For the rest of the Choosing Ceremony all I can hear is the pounding of my own heart, and then it's over. Dauntless leave first, and they immediately head for the stairs. I feel the adrenaline shoot into my veins as we start to run. A million different rhythms being pounded out of our feet. We finally reach the train tracks and the Dauntless members immediately hop on the incoming train. The Dauntless-born initiates quickly follow them and soon it's just transfers left. We quickly start running to catch up, and we watch as the Dauntless-born initiates grab the handles on the side of the train and pull themselves up. I quickly run faster to catch up with the handle of the train, I finally grasp it and hurry to try and pull myself in. I bang my knees on the side, but I manage to slide into the car. I look around at the other initiates that are in the car and I spot Beatrice sitting next to a girl from Candor. I walk over and sit next to them. I look outside the car and catch a glimpse of a boy with bright red hair falling to his knees as the train glides away from him. I feel my resolve strenghten, I will not fail Dauntless initiation, I will not be factionless. I tune into the conversation, "I guess we're going to Dauntless headquarters," Beatrice says, "but I don't know where that is."

"Does anyone?" The girl, Christina I think, responds. "It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something." Soon a large gust of wind and people in the train car struggle to hold their balance. I look out the car at the city blurring by. I close my eyes and just sit with my face pointing towards the gusts of wind.

"They're jumping off!"

My eyes snap open. I look in front of the train car to see the Dauntless and Dauntless-born initiates taking flying leaps towards the roof. I quickly stand to my feet and get ready to jump out. I take deep breaths and count to three. For a second time is suspended. All that exists is me and the ground below. Then time resumes and I land on the roof and my legs collapse. _I did it! I actually did it._ A sense of victory spreads through my body. I look over to my left and see Beatrice and Christina sprawled on the rooftop. I look around and see that almost all of the transfers made it one the roof. I notice a victorious grin on one of the Candor initiate transfers and notice that he is standing on his feet. I quickly stand up and brush the gravel off of me. I'm about to see where the initiates are headed when I hear a heart-wrenching wail. I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to see who was capable of making that sound. Dauntless-born girl is standing at the edge of the roof and looking down. It doesn't take me long to figure out that someone didn't make it. I take a deep breath and turn away, with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

As I turn away from the roof I hear, "Ooh. Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!" My jaw clenches automatically as I look over and see Beatrice is looking at her elbow. I continue my scan until I find the source of the Candor boy that successfully landed on the roof. I make a mental note to dislike him.

""Listen up!" I quickly turn my attention towards the man strolling the side of the roof. "My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" _Why does he bark everything out?_ "Several stories below us is the member's' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" Asks a small girl from Erudite. At that a smirk finds its way onto my face. Her voice makes it sound like it's the craziest thing we have been asked to do.

"Yes," Max says with a smirk.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" Max responds as he raises his eyebrows. The crowd of initiates step away from the ledge and leave a clear path. Everyone does their best at acting casual. I roll my eyes. Everyone is going to have to jump off of the ledge eventually, might as well get it done with. I walk towards the ledge and out of the corner of my eye see another initiate going towards the ledge too. As I reach the ledge, I turn my head to see who the other initiate is. _It's Beatrice!_ I glance down off of the ledge and my heart starts to pound. It is a free fall that seems to have no ending. I take a deep breath.

I can hear the quiet whispers behind me. I fumble with the buttons on my robe and let it go.

"Hey Stiff! Where did you get those bruises on your arm?" Peter snarkily asks.

"I fall down a lot." I retort. I am not going to let my past affect me here. As far as I'm concerned today is the first day of my real life.

"Together?" I whisper to Beatrice.

"Together." She responds.

"On three." I say softly. "One." Here it comes. "Two." My heart is in my throat. "Three." On three I bend my knees and jump. Out of the corner of my eye I see Beatrice jump. Suddenly I'm falling. I hear the wind rushing past me. A small laugh escapes from me as we fall.

I am weightless. I am free.

* * *

 **I think this is my favorite chapter so far, if you could leave your opinion or any constructive criticism you might have I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Last time I checked, I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does, the only character that is mine is Katy

* * *

Chapter Five: Tobias

I look up as I hear the wind whipping through cloth. I expect to see a bulky black form, but instead I see two small gray ones. _Transfers from Abnegation are the first jumpers? I was the first Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless in a decade and I didn't even go first._ My train of thought is halted when the forms get closer. The taller girl's hair is flying all over the place as she falls. Suddenly my heart stops. It can't be. But it is. My little sister. Suddenly I am transported back to my bedroom in Abnegation two years before,

I sit on my bed the night before the Choosing Ceremony, waiting for Marcus to come back with his belt. He found my trinkets, things that are looked upon as self indulgence here in Abnegation. Suddenly my door creaks open. I sit up on my bed expecting my father to come in, but instead it's my little sister. Her head is pointed slightly down and her hair is pulled tightly against her head. The perfect Abnegation, but as soon as she closes the door behind her it is like someone pushed a button. Her posture becomes more relaxed and her head pops up. Her face loses its calm expression and it is soon replaced with an expression of urgency.

"Tobias you have to get out." She says

"What?" What does she mean I have to get out? Out of my room?

"You have to leave Abnegation. I know you want to, and I'm here to tell you that you need to."

I look at her face to try to find traces of teasing, but all I see is the most serious expression I've ever seen on her. "But you'll be here by yourself." I say

"I know, but it's only for two more years. If you don't leave, then I can't leave and we will both be permanently stuck."

I look at her and slowly nod my head in agreement. What she says makes sense. She looks relieved until we hear the sound of Marcus stepping onto the landing. "You better leave," I whisper. She quickly resumes her previous stance and quickly backs out of the door and heads toward her room.

Suddenly the net folds inward, pulling me from my trance. The small Abnegation girl looks upward and starts laughing in relief. I reach out my hand to help her out of the net and catch her before she falls.

"Thank you," She says. I nod my head in assent and reach my hand toward my sister to help her across the net. For a split second I think that she doesn't recognize me, but the look she gives me is full of familiarity. I notice that she has already taken her hair down and taken off her robe, like she is getting rid of as many symbols that she was Abnegation as possible.

"Can't believe it," Lauren says, "Stiffs the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason they left Lauren," I say, "What are your names?" I look at the small Abnegation girl next to Kathryn first, familiarity tingling at the back of my head, but I can't quite place her.

"Um…" she says thinking.

I smile slightly, "Think about it. You don't get to pick again."

"Tris," She says confidently. Suddenly I recognize her. Beatrice Prior, my sister's only friend.

I finally let my gaze slip over to my sister. For a second I analyze her to see if she still looks the same. Her facial features look identical to the last time I saw her. The same face shape as mine, the same full bottom lip and spare upper lip as me, the same arched eyebrows as me that look ready to judge you or sympathize with you. She has grown taller in the last two years and where there used to only be skin and bone there is now some muscle. _How did she get muscle?_ As I look at her skinny arms I notice several fresh bruises. My jaw automatically tightens, I am all too familiar with the bruises from a belt hitting human skin. He must have thought that her robe would cover up any marks. I gently shake my head and continue my comparison. Her posture is the same as it was when she wasn't surrounded by the Abnegation, leaning toward one hip, a foot stuck out, and a straight back with her eyes staring into you. A far too confident and assertive stance for an Abnegation. Finally I meet her eyes, we share several physical traits but our eyes are not one of them. Mine are a color that I could only describe as deep blue, but hers are a dark green that see through you. By the time I finish my analysis of her my sister is answering my question, "Katy," She says it with a vote of confidence that she should not have after being raised in Abnegation. I smile slightly at the name, it is the nickname I gave her when she was younger and complained that her name was too long.

"Tris and Katy," Lauren repeats with a small laugh in her words. "Make the announcement, Four."

I see my sister bite her lip to hold back a smile at my name, but I ignore it as I call out,"First jumpers- Tris and Katy."

* * *

I don't know how I feel about Tobias' POV, if you don't mind let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Katy

I am vaguely aware of the Dauntless as they cheer at the announcement, but my attention is mostly on Tobias, or _Four_ apparently. He looks similar to how he did a few years ago, but his posture is more confident, he doesn't look down when he speaks, and he has some muscle. I look at the Dauntless around him,and he looks nothing like them. Their hands look like they are made for punching, but his hands look more delicate. They take up space and seem as sturdy as a stone wall, while Tobias takes up virtually no space compared to them and looks like he is meant to be fast rather than strong. _How in the world did he survive initiation with features so much different from the other Dauntless? How am I going to survive initiation._ I am drawn back from my despairing thoughts when I notice the other initiates following Lauren and Tobias. As we walk down a narrow tunnel, I silently laugh as I remember Christina's comment that the Dauntless just seem to pop out of the ground. If only she'd known at the time how close to the truth she was. The stone walls and sloped ceiling add a chill to the air. I breathe in slowly as my hands start to shake. Unlike my brother I have always loved heights because of the power I feel and because I love feeling the wind on my face when I'm outside. The Dauntless compound is like the exact opposite of that. I hate not being able to see the sunlight and feel natural wind on my cheeks. _You can't think of that, this is your new home, and you can either make the best of it or be miserable._ I slowly calm down as we continue to walk in the dark hallway. I feel my shoulder brush someone and I notice that I am walking next to Christina and Tris. Suddenly the person in front of Tris stops and she knocks her nose into him. I stifle a laugh but I can't keep a small grin off of my face.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She says with a smirk. The Dauntless-born initiates follow her and my attention is immediately drawn to how small our group is without them. There are only ten transfers that have made it to this stage of initiation and the official initiation hasn't even begun! I glance around and am surprised to see only three Erudite transfers and five Candor transfers. Tris and I are the only ones from Abnegation, though we probably set a record for most transfers from Abnegation to Dauntless in one Choosing Ceremony. I'm also surprised to see no transfers from Amity, while they are not known for transferring to Dauntless, usually at least one does. Thinking back on it now I could have sworn I saw someone wearing Amity colors hopping on the train. I guess I either imagined it, or they got seperated from us somewhere along the way.

My attention snaps toward Tobias when he starts speaking. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," he says. "My name is Four."

Christina asks, "Four? Like the number?"  
"Yes," Tobias says, "Is there a problem?" The look on his face makes me want to laugh. I recognize that face from years spent annoying him with my constant questions and comments.

"No"

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name." As soon as the words are out of Christina's mouth I try to shoot her a warning glance, but it is too late.

After hearing that, Tobias takes a long strides and stands in front of her staring. All of the transfers stand so silently that all you can hear is the sound of our breathing echoing against the concrete walls. For a second my brother kind of reminds me of Marcus. Marcus used silence as an intimidation tactic, and I can tell by the look on Tobias's face that his silence serves a similar purpose. I shake my head, Tobias would kill me if he knew that I was comparing him to our father.

"What's your name?" He asks in a calm, quiet voice.

"Christina," she manages to gasp out.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," he says with a hiss. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

Christina simply nods and then we move on. After that display part of me feels like asking a question or making a smart-alec comment, but I decide it would probably be best to avoid familiarity with Tobias at all costs.

"What a jerk," Christina says under her breath.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," Tris replies.

"Maybe he is trying to make sure that everyone knows that he is not a pushover. If he let you get away with whatever you wanted to say, then soon no one would listen to him and he would lose his control over us," I say, maybe a tad bit defensively, but they are insulting my brother when his response, at least in my eyes was reasonable.

The two of them look at me suddenly as if they forgot I was there, which is not too surprising, even by Abnegation standards I am easy to forget. Tris says that it's because I'm so quiet. Christina seems to be opening her mouth to reply, but then Tobias pushes open a set of double doors and I am distracted by the sight in front of me. I feel my mouth become slightly ajar as I look at the cavernous space. My neck cranes upward as I look up at the different levels and stories. A glint of light catches my eye and I look up to see glass making up the ceiling of the pit with a building on top of it. I appreciate being able to see the sunlight and now living here doesn't seem so horrible. Unlike Abnegation I am surrounded by noise as people talk, yell, and run. Everything in Abnegation was quiet and orderly, this is the exact opposite. At this I break into a grin and start to quietly laugh.

"If you follow me," says Tobias, breaking my trance, "I'll show you the chasm."

As Tobias turns around I notice colorful ink peeking out of the collar of his shirt. I stare, dumbfounded for a second. _My brother got a tattoo?_ I'm surprised, I thought my brother chose Dauntless out of necessity not because he felt like Dauntless was where he belonged. As we walk forward, I see the first barrier and then I hear the rush of water over rocks. I look closer and see that the path suddenly ends and drops suddenly into a river.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Tobias yells. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"This is incredible," says Christina to Tris and me.

I nod my head while Tris says, "Incredible is the word."

We head towards a hole in the wall. I look over Tris's head and see that inside it is a dining hall full of people. As we enter the room the people inside stop eating, stand up, and start clapping,screaming, and stomping their feet. At first I want to look downward and let my hair cover my face, but I force myself to continue looking straight. Now that I'm in Dauntless I can't give any indication that I am a weak, little girl from Abnegation. If any of the other initiates see any sign that they can walk over me, then they will. Eventually the noise doesn't make me feel self-conscious and I allow myself a tiny smile as I follow Christina and Tris to an empty table.

When we sit down at the table I am careful to make sure that Tris and Christina are sitting between me and Tobias. No sense in making it seem like I put blood before faction when joining Dauntless. I look at the center of the table, where there is meat surrounded by circular pieces of bread. _Do you cut it or pick it up with your hands? What kind of meat is it anyway?_ I try to inconspicuously look around when I notice that Tris seems just as confused as I am.

Tobias looks at us and with a slight smirk says, "It's beef. Put this on it." He passes Tris a small bowl with a substance that looks like bright red blood inside of it.

Christina looks at both of us with incredulous eyes and turns her head back and forth, making it look like she is shaking her head violently while saying, "You guys have never seen a hamburger before?"

"No," Tris says. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," Tobias says.

'Why?" Christina asks.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris and I say. Except she says it nonchalantly, while I say it like it's a fact that has been beaten into my head since birth, and it basically has.

Christina smirks and says, "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," Tris says, rolling her eyes. "It was just because of the food."

"Really Tris, you left because of the food too? I thought it was just me!" I exclaim, a little bit sarcastically. Ok, maybe extremely sarcastically, but that's beside the point.

At that Tris laughs a little and I look over and see that Christina is trying to look at us sternly and that the corners of Tobias's mouth are turned up just slightly.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors open, and the chatter around us stops. I glance at the door and notice a young man, about Tobias's age, walking in. He has several piercings on his face and has long black hair. As he walks, his eyes scan the crowd in a cold, calculating way. I frown, I wouldn't expect to find cold, calculating gazes in Dauntless.

"Who's that?" whispers Christina.

"His name is Eric," says Tobias. "He's a Dauntless leader."  
"Seriously? But he's so young."  
Tobias looks at her and says, "Age doesn't matter here."

I'm about to ask Tobias what Eric's looking for, but then Eric starts heading toward our table. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize that I had been holding, and turn my attention down toward my _hamburger was it?_ As Eric plops down next to Tobias, I glance up at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks nodding towards Christina, Tris, and me.

At this I lift my head up, I need my every action to show that I am no longer Abnegation.

Tobias says," This is Tris, Christina, and Katy."

"Ooh, some Stiffs," says Eric, smirking at Tris and me. "We'll see how long you last."

I simply stare at him, my eyes cold and full of disdain. I look down at his tapping knuckles, they are bruised right over the knuckle. I wonder what or who he's been punching to get bruises that dark.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" he asks.

Nothing really." Four responds. Lifting a shoulder in an attempt to look casual.

 _I wonder why Eric's trying to make it look like they're friends._ Everything from Eric's posture to the way he just sat down next to Tobias makes it look like he is comfortable around Tobias, but Tobias's muscles are tense and ready for action. His posture looks relaxed, but it's too rigid.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you," Eric says.

I frown. Those sentences sounded way too formal for a Dauntless member, much less a leader. What Dauntless says requested? _Maybe he was a faction transfer? But if he's a transfer, where did he transfer from?_

Tobias stares at Eric at a few seconds before saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."  
"So it would seem."  
"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been interested for two years," says Tobias with finality.

"Well," says Eric. "Let's hope he gets the point, then."

He stands up and hits Tobias on the shoulder, a little too hard to be considered friendly and walks away. As he walks away, my eyes follow him. There is something off about him, I just don't know what it is.

"Are you two . . . friends?" asks Tris.

"We were in the same initiate class" he says. "He transferred from Erudite."

 _Ahh, that explains the way he talks. Even though he might have been a Dauntless at heart, Erudite left its impression._

"Were you a transfer too?"  
I tense up slightly and casually glance over to look at Tobias. How will he answer this? How do I want him to answer this? Do I want him to admit that he did transfer? Tris is clever, she might figure out that we are related on her own, and even if he claims he didn't transfer, he doesn't exactly look or act like a typical Dauntless. I'm pulled out of my head when I hear Tobias respond, "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs, too?" He responds in a cool tone.

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails," responds Triss in a monotone voice. My muscles relax and I turn my head down to cover my grin.

I glance back at Tris and Tobias and see that they are staring each other down. I wait for him to snap at her but all he says is, "Careful, Tris"

Someone at another table calls out to Tobias and Tris turns toward Christina and me, looking a bit shaken.

"What?" Tris asks.

`For a second I'm confused and think that she is talking to me but then Christina says, "I'm developing a theory."

"And it is?"

Christina picks up her hamburger and says,"That you have a death wish."

After we eat dinner, Tobias leaves and we are following Eric. I fight to keep a frown off my face and end up just glaring at him instead. I can't exactly explain why I don't like him besides that fact that he called me a stiff, which everyone does, and the fact that he acted a bit weird around Tobias he has done nothing to warrant my dislike. There is just something about him that sets off warning bells in my head. He leads us down a number of hallways without telling us where we're going. I wonder why if Eric is so important he is helping out with the initiates. It must be because some of us are going to be the future members of Dauntless. Hopefully it's just for tonight.

The end of each hallway has a lamp but the area between is pitch black, so you really have to concentrate to avoid falling or walking into someone. Everyone is silent as we walk, so all you can hear is everyone's uneven breathing.

Suddenly Eric stops and stands in front of a wooden door and we fill in around him.

"For those of you who don't know my name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training."

At this I groan internally, at least I hope it was only internally. Not only does a Dauntless leader have to oversee our training, but the fact that it has to be Eric is almost enough to make me nauseous.

"Some ground rules," he continues. "You have to ge in the training room by Eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation."

 _Ah yes, the Dauntless, always brave and apparently always on a schedule_. I roll my eyes at that thought and hope that Eric didn't see. It seems that he did since he glares at me and for a second I think he is about to explode at me, but he then continues speaking, "You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless. Behind the door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are twelve beds and only ten of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far."

"But we started with thirteen," complains Christina. I grimace. In order to fit in with the Dauntless and avoid getting in trouble she needs to learn when to listen and when's the time to talk.

"There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to the compound," Eric says nonchalantly as he picks at his cuticles. He shrugs, "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates."

That sounds complicated, how do you compare two groups of people and keep them seperate? And what Dauntless has to deal with figuring out that whole system. Maybe it's Eric he seems to understand it. I tune back in to what he is saying, "And they are better than you are already. So I expect-"

" _Rankings?_ " asks the mousy looking girl from Erudite. "Why are we ranked?"

Eric's face breaks into a smile, but there is no warmth in his smile, instead there is only menace. The blue light only adds to the effect making his smile look sharp.

"Your ranking serves two purposes," he says. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few _desirable_ positions available."

Butterflies flap in my stomach as I wait for the second purpose. Based on his smile it's something he supports, and anything Eric supports I am now adamantly against.

"The second purpose is that only the top ten initiates are made members," he says, the smugness in his voice very evident. I slowly let out my breath and try to slow my heart rate. Why should I be surprised? I was planning on being in the top ten anyway so this shouldn't affect me, I should have nothing to worry about.

Everyone is standing still and you feel the fear in the room as everyone absorbs this, then Christina suddenly speaks everyone's mind aloud, "What?"

"There are eleven Dauntless-Born initiates, and ten of you. Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. THe remainder will be cut after the final test."

"What do we do if we're cut?" Peter asks.

That question makes me want to laugh, if you don't pass initiation you're factionless, you leave the Dauntless compound to roam the streets by yourself.

Eric soon states the obvious answer by saying," You leave the Dauntless compound," Eric says boredly, " and live factionless."

The result is immediate, everyone gets tenser, some look close to tears. The mousy girl from Erudite is crying. I look around and see that the only other person that seems even remotely calm is Tris. If anything she seems determined, and for that I'm glad. While I want to pass initiation which means that some of the people around me will almost definitely get cut, I hope that Tris can pass with me.

"But that's . . . not fair!" A Candor girl, Molly I think, says. "If we had known-"

"Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric snaps and I'm surprised by the sudden emotion in his voice. Up til now everything that he has said has been indifferent. "Because if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward."

While I want to be against anything that Eric supports, I understand his comment against Molly. If people would have made a different choice if they had known that they weren't guaranteed a spot in Dauntless, then they don't belong. Especially not in Dauntless where risk taking seems to be part of their motto.

Eric pushes the door to the dormitory open.

"You chose us. Now we have to choose you."

That night I try to fall asleep, but it's not easy. My brain refuses to shut off and several emotions are swirling through me. I'm terrified that I might fail Dauntless initiation, scared that someone might find out that I'm divergent, though I know from Marcus that it's not always obvious that someone is divergent, and exhilarated that the day I have waited years for is finally here. It doesn't help that in the lower bunk in the bed next to mine I can hear someone crying, I suppose homesickness might be a problem for some of the other initiates. At least in that respect I have an advantage, choosing Dauntless is like coming home for me. I eventually focus on taking slow, even breaths and fall asleep.


End file.
